Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to co-fabricated bulk and semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to forming different dielectric thicknesses for co-fabricated bulk and SOI devices.
Background Information
Co-fabricating bulk semiconductor devices and SOI devices brings many process challenges, particularly due to the resulting non-planar topography. Such a topography can affect downstream processes, for example, contact formation. In addition, a non-planar topography may require an additional mask.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a way to co-fabricate bulk semiconductor and SOI devices, while avoiding the addition of a mask.